Story for a rainy night
by ooOOHoboCharmsOOoo
Summary: Bakura begins to left go of something that was once very important to him and finds that he is lacking in something.


The Story

**Story for a rainy night **

SongFic

The Story-Brandie Carlile

BakuraXRyou

….

HC: Well, here's a brand new story. I got inspired by Brandie Carlile's The Story. I think this is my best story yet...maybe, lol!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the character involved in this fiction

….

It was well past midnight, yet he wasn't tired. Bakura stared at his reflection in the mirror. His normal appearance slowly dissolved and revealed the real image of himself. Scars criss-crossed under his left eye and the long, spiky mane was replaced with hacksawed hair cut.

_**All of these lines across my face, tell you the story of who I am…**_

He traced the scars and studied the person behind the mirror.

The violet eyes moved back and forth, up and down, taking in the familiar figure. The memories started to replay the past. Bakura was the only one who could remember those days. The Pharaoh couldn't even recall who is was himself. The King of Egypt couldn't remember anything.

He just stood there, staring. He was a thief. He still was. No one had ever outdone him. Bakura was the king of thieves. Nothing can cure sticky fingers. He was still king.

_**…So many stories of where I've been…**_

The dunes. The sandstorms. The village. The slaughter. Revenge. The war that had raged for far more than a millennium. It was over. The game was over and gone. It's been gone for five millennia. Everyone had moved on, except for him. He was alone in the memory of a long forgotten world.

Even though it hurt so much to give up his plans to achieve it, he found something that replaced it. Loneliness had sunk in. It had finally hit him. Missing his other half, he felt half empty. Incomplete. Bakura had given up his revenge.

_**SMASH!**_

_**…And how I got to where I am…**_

The past shattered and fell down the drain. Blood spattered everywhere. It dripped from his hand. Bakura held up his outstretched hand and watched the crimson liquid trickle down his arm.

He smiled. It wasn't a mad smile. He hadn't lost his mind, Bakura just smiled.

He opened a draw and took out a pair of scissors and began to cut. Hair fluttered down and piled up on the floor as each strand was severed. Bakura placed the scissors on the sink and picked up a piece of mirror to study his new creation.

Picking up the scissors again, he cut a line into his flesh under his eye. It stung, but it didn't hurt. His started the second one and went on to cross a third one across. It was too deep. A gasp slipped past his lips.

Bakura pressed his hand against the wound. The scissors fell, crying out when it hit the floor. He sat down with his back against the bathtub. It wasn't the worst pain he's suffered, but it was excruciating.

_**…But these stories don't mean anything, if you've got no one to tell them to…**_

Looking into the sink, his reflection had multiplied, but the damage could still be seen. He stumbled out of the bathroom and made his way to the bedroom. The room was small and disheveled. It was a complete pigsty.

He kicked the piles of clothes away from him and cleared his bed, pushing boxes and other items he had collected off. He sat by the window. It was a downpour outside. The rain and wind raged against the glass pane. The trees waved back and forth violently. The scene danced in Bakura's eyes.

Perfect night.

It's been three months since Bakura came to this place. It was small. One bedroom, one bathroom, a very small living room and a kitchen. It was enough for one person. So even the smallest of messes made this place cluttered.

He brought his hand away from his eyes and gazed at the red fluid in his palm. The blood was still pulsing from the scored lines. Picking up a jacket, Bakura made his way down to the kitchen.

He took some gauze out the cabinet were his other had put an emergency kit and started to wrap it around his head.

Bakura put on his jacket, making sure to pull the hood over his head, and left the complex.

_**…It's true, I was made for you…**_

The rain was pouring heavily now. Thunder crashed. Ryou jumped. He had fallen asleep on the couch again. He glanced at the wall clock. It was well past midnight and he had forgotten to pull the blinds down.

He got off the couch and staggered over to the windows. He stared at the rain crawling down the pane before shaking his head and pulled the blinds down. The thunder crashed again.

Ryou jumped again.

_It was the last day of school for the summer. Yuugi and everyone were going to a beach house for a week. Yuugi had invited him, but Ryou excused himself or more correctly lied, saying he was going to be busy that week with his father. _

_Ryou came home and change into a shirt and jeans. He wandered room to room until he stopped in the doorway of the last one. It was very messy. Clothes were flung everywhere. T-shirts hung from lamps and jeans were banana-peeled on the floor and a gold ornament was strung from a chair that sat by a naked window. Ryou stared at it as light glinted on it through the exposed glass. _

"_Hmm…"_

_He picked up a shirt and then a pair of pants until the room was completely tidy. Ryou sat on the edge of the freshly made bed and fixed his eyes on at the Ring. The single eye stared lifelessly back at him. _

He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. It was a gloomy night and only made his mood worse.

_Get away from me! Go away! I don't want to help anymore!_

Ryou closed his eyes and rested his head in his folded arms. He was finally free. Free. But it didn't feel good. It didn't feel like freedom. Only half way.

Three months have passed since his other half was gone. He didn't know where Bakura was. He had tried looking, but didn't get far. It didn't hit him until tonight. Ryou never realized that he was very lonely until he pushed Bakura away and days flew away.

Ryou sighed.

He left the table and sauntered back into the living room. He stared outside.

Opening the apartment door, he tottered out onto to the balcony and sat with his back against the hallway wall. Ryou watched the rain racing down through the ashen rails. It was a chilly night, but not cold enough to make him go back inside. He remained sitting watching the downpour.

…

…

_**I climbed across the mountaintops…**_

Bakura lurched and reeled as he roamed the streets of Domino. The blood was seeping through the gauze he used and was soaked all the way through. With his hand covering his left eye, it wasn't very easy navigating his way around.

The rain didn't help at all.

Headlights flashed and a horn blared at him as he stumbled into the crosswalk. Water from puddles bathed him as the car sped away. Bakura tried to get a decent look at the driver, but by the time he turned around the car was already halfway up the next block.

How much further was it? How far had he traveled away from Ryou? He pulled the hood back over his head and continued stumbling though the dark sidewalks.

What would he say to his…his what? Ryou.

Bakura turned the corner and looked up. There it was, the old complex. He stared up to the balcony of which use to be his home. He could see the door was open. After what seemed like forever he walked on.

Climbing the wooden steps, Bakura made his way up to the sixth floor and towards the second door. He stopped. The door was open for a reason.

Ryou was staring up at him. There was no emotion on his face. Bakura couldn't read was he was thinking and waited for his other half to turn away and run back into the apartment. He wouldn't blame Ryou, but what would he do if that happened? For the first time in his life, Bakura didn't have a plan.

"Bakura."

The darker half watched the mouth as it breathed his name. He slowly collapsed to the floor.

Ryou didn't move. He just kept watching. Bakura lifted his head and looked him in the eyes. Blood drained from his eye, halfway blinding him.

_**…Swan all across the ocean blue… **_

Ryou got up and half-heartily ran back inside. Bakura laid his head back down on the floor.

_Damn it._

Well, He tried. At least he tried.

He heard footsteps making their way back towards the balcony. Bakura didn't bother looking up. Ryou probably called the ambulance and was coming back to shut the door on him. He was disgusted with himself. Soaking wet and bloody. Not very presentable and not something anyone would want to see. The footsteps had stopped and a clang resounded. The footsteps thumbed away again.

_Tup, tup, tup_.

Bakura was anticipating for the sound of sirens and flashing red and blue lights, but they weren't coming.

_What taking them so long?_

The rain was still pouring. The pit pat of raindrops dripping from the edge of the shingles was calming. Bakura closed his eyes and concentrated on them. He hoped the ambulance would never come.

The footsteps came back. Someone put a hand on his shoulder and rolled him over onto his back placing his head on a comfortable padding, a pillow? A soft, damp fabric was applied to his wound, washing the blood away. A soft pad was taped to his face.

_Pit pat. _

Bakura opened his eyes a realized he was gazing into Ryou's face. Ryou was about to apply more medical tape, but Bakura grabbed his hand and ripped off the bandage.

"Bakura! No, you need to keep pressur-"

"Stop."

Ryou stopped talking and dropped the roll of tape. Bakura could feel that the blood was still running.

_**…I crossed all the lines and broke all the rules... **_

" I have a story for you. A story I want to tell you."

Ryou blinked and stared at Bakura. He sat back against the wall and waited.

"I was a thief back in ancient times. This scar, the way I look, is who I am. This is… who I really am."

He sat up and hung his head and continued. At the corner of his eye, Bakura caught a glimpse of the Ring. It hung limp from Ryou's neck. He didn't break I contact with yellow eye.

"My family and the whole village were slaughtered to make this," He picked up the Ring, "and the other Items. The whole village sacrifice for these damned things."

Bakura gritted his teeth. Tears began to well up in his tears and slowly, one by one, they fell to the floor.

"I wanted revenge against the pharaoh so bad I could feel it, I could _taste_ it."

The rain started to lift, minimizing to a soft drizzle. A car could be heard rumbling it's way up the asphalt. Footsteps echoed through the darkness from nightwalkers.

Ryou gazed at the ex-thief's face and ran a hand through his other half's uneven hair. Bakura looked up into the chocolate orbs. They were kind. The kindest eyes he's ever witnessed. A small smile formed on the younger boy's mouth.

Bakura laid his head back on Ryou's lap and sighed.

"But it's tasteless now. It no longer carries a flavour."

_**…And baby, I broke them all for you, because even when I was flat broke, you made me feel like a million bucks…**_

Silence carried on for several minutes. The darkness in the sky was starting to fade. The birds started to sing. The rain came to a halt. The scar below Bakura's eye had stopped bleeding and was gradually drying up.

The two halves were watching the sky as a whole.

_**…It's true…I was made for you.**_

"The feelings are still there, the yearning is faint, but it still remains deep in my soul."

Bakura chuckle, quietly. Ryou, not making a sound, nodded a little to show he was listening.

"But what's the use of fighting someone who can't even remember why I was trying to kill him?"

Bakura looked up at Ryou who was still listening with a smile on his face. The yami looked away. He didn't deserve that smile. He had done so many things to Ryou, so many bad things. Why he was smiling? Bakura couldn't figure it out.

_**You see the smile that's on my mouth; it's hiding the words that don't come out…**_

Ryou studied the person in front of him. The scar was jagged and blood stained. The reddish brown irises he once knew were a purplish grey now. He wondered why Bakura had done this to himself. Bakura's hair was shorter than his.

But this didn't really matter to him. Bakura came to him and exposed himself, leaving himself wide open and vulnerable.

_**All of my friends who think that I'm blessed, they don't know my head's a mess. No they don't know who I really am and they don't know what I've been through like you do… **_

"But…"

Ryou looked down at Bakura, waiting for him to finish.

"…I found something to replace it with."

Ryou cocked his to the side and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What was that?"

Bakura smirked and reached a hand around his other's head and pulled it towards him and locked Ryou in a kiss. He released a stunned hikari.

"The last thing I stole."

_**It's true…I was made for you.**_

"You."

...

...

HC: R&R please


End file.
